How You Remind Me
by Adam Brown
Summary: A songfic to Nickelback's How You Remind Me. PG-13 for violence later on. ***New Chapter!***
1. Beginning

How You Remind Me  
  
An Original/Legacy Of Kain Songfic to Nickelback's "How You Remind Me"  
  
Author:Adam Brown  
  
Pairings: Kani/Some woman (Just for some light refreshment. You love it!)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this, Legacy of Kain, and the characters from it are owned by Silicon Knights, Kani is mine, so is the woman in chapter 2 onwards, basically, if you can't recognise the character name, then it's mine. "How You Remind Me" is the property of Nickelback/ their record label. No animals were hurt in the writing of this fic (Well, maybe the plot bunny was, but no others!)  
  
Notes: This is just like a background check on my character of Kani. It's his story coming from me. I suppose I'm just like him. He's kinda got a place inside me, just like Asuka with Yuko Miyamura (Get yerself a copy of NGE volume 3 to find out what I mean). Pronunciation guides given to help  
  
you get the names right(you wouldn't believe how many people mis-pronounce Seraphin and Raziel!). Oh yeah, this was written over Easter, mixed with late nights and Creme Eggs. Creme Eggs tend to get me a bit hyper, so do late nights when I've been up all day working in my parents garden shifting rubble and other crap!!! Damn plot bunnies keep attacking me at awkward times, like 12am! BTW If you listen to the right kind of music, you might find that when you write, it might come out a bit more fluid, and understandable.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
----------  
  
**********  
  
I never made it as a wise man,  
  
Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing,  
  
Tired of living like a blind man.  
  
Sick of sight without the sense or feeling.  
  
And this is how,  
  
You remind me of what I really am...  
  
This is how,  
  
You remind me of what I really am...  
  
**********  
  
"I'm fed up of this damn running all the time. Isn't there something we can  
  
do about it?" Kani asked Vorador, who was resplendant in his armor, fighting  
  
to protect the young person who was entrusted to him.  
  
"Well, if you want to pick up a sword and fight alongside us, then you'd  
  
another pair of hands we've got, and then you'd be another target for the  
  
Seraphin dogs to kill, and they won't hesitate in doing that either..."  
  
Vorador said to the young man, after dispatching yet another villager who'd  
  
gathered arms to fight the vampires.  
  
Turning to the man who'd just crumpled after being struck by another blow  
  
from the vampires, Kani looked death in the eye for the first time since  
  
Kain had been sent to hell, after turning so many people to his cause, and  
  
it reminded him of why Kain had chosen him to continue on his struggle. Next  
  
to him was Raziel (pro. Ray-zee-el), Kain right hand man, and a warrior who  
  
was unsurpassed in skill, even making the legendary Malak (pro. Mal-ack) of  
  
the Seraphin's skills seem dull. As he looked, Raziel stared at him, almost  
  
commanding him to do what he does. Picking up the man's sword and turning to  
  
Vorador, Kani plunges the dull, steel surface directly into the vampire's  
  
heart, killing him for the second time...  
  
As Vorador felt the steel penetrate his body, the air around him seemed to  
  
close in on him, as his soul fought a way back into his body. As the cold  
  
air flooded through his body, Vorador felt himself slipping, just as Kain  
  
must have felt as the silver of the Seraphin's ritual vampire execution  
  
sword sliced through his body, and fell into the open pit, causing his  
  
'immortal' body to collapse in upon itself, just as an Implosion does to  
  
it's victim (Implosion is a Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen move which "causes  
  
the victim's body to force itself into itself, until the pressure ruptures  
  
the vessel of flesh". *Very* messy! Very cool, but very messy!)  
  
Kani woke with a burning sensation. Not daylight, but snow. Vampires like  
  
Kani are only weak in snowy conditions, not in daylight. Not the others  
  
though... The Born are weak in daylight, so weak that a child can be a major  
  
threat to a Born. The Made are weak in daylight, and the rain. What's the  
  
difference, some women actually want to sleep with a vampire, they're  
  
responsible for the Born. Vampires on a whole are the cause of the Made. But  
  
a small minority are actually raped by vampires, and not killed if they  
  
refuse. Those kind make the Outsiders, or vampires like Kani, and Raziel.  
  
Kani ran for the nearest cover. It's hard to imagine such a delicate thing  
  
like a snowflake can make an Outsider run for cover. But some have died in  
  
light snow showers, so none take the risk.  
  
It's not a dream, but it's really not happened, Vorador hasn't been killed,  
  
the Seraphin are dormant, and the people haven't uprisen yet. 


	2. Turning

----------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
----------  
  
**********  
  
It's not like you,  
  
To say sorry.  
  
I was waiting on a different story.  
  
This time I'm mistaken,  
  
For handing you heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong,  
  
I've been down,  
  
To the bottom of every bottle.  
  
These five words, in my head,  
  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
  
**********  
  
"Are you scared of the snow?" Asked someone at the back of the cavern where Kani had ducked to get out of the snow.  
  
"Yeah." Kani replied.  
  
As Kani turned around, he could see nothing but darkness at the back of the cavern, but a feeling inside of him said that it was a bad thing to do so. But still, curiousity killed the cat, and he had nothing to lose in finding out who was behind him, even if it killed him...  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, trying to pick out a figure from the shadow- blackness.  
  
"Not who you think I am. You expect me to want to kill you, because I'm hiding from the snow too." The figure spoke.  
  
"Run, Kani. Run!" Screamed inside his mind, but being arrogant, and not wanting to get cold, Kani decided to ask the figure something...  
  
"Who are you?" Kani asked again.  
  
"Are you sure you won't tell?" The figure asked, almost toying with Kani's mind.  
  
"Why, should I?" Kani replied, testing the patience of whoever chose to remain hidden.  
  
At that moment, the snow suddenly stopped, and a trio of people entered the cavern, which had only held Kani, and this unknown voice.  
  
"There he is! Get him! Hold him down!" Shouted the newcomers.  
  
Kani felt several pairs of hands upon him. He wanted to move, really wanted to throw off the people, and kill all of them. But he couldn't, the strength that he could manage was only enough for a small cry.  
  
"No.........."  
  
Kani's cry fell upon deaf ears. He saw the faintest glimmer of enlarged canines and smelt the aroma of freshly spilt blood in the air. These were Vampires, and they wanted him. He could feel the cold air on his assailant's breath, and how it was drawing nearer, almost compelling him to realise all of his fears, just like how some animals feed. His attacker wanted him to know fear, true fear. And he was feeling it. Every...  
  
Last...  
  
Second...  
  
As the Vampire's teeth touched on Kani's neck, he felt a release of his fears, and built up anger. And as the deadly points broke the skin and tore into his artery, he felt a euphoric release. Almost like he'd finally become something. But he didn't feel like that for long. As his life slipped away slowly in the embrace of the feeding Vampire, he knew that he would end up as one of them. One of the creatures of the night. He might actually be free...  
  
(It's great listening to Fithos, Lusec, Wecos, Vinosec (You know, the FF8 gothic choir song) whilst writing a graphic bit about Vampiric turning. ^_^)  
  
As the last seconds of his mortal life fell away, Kani heard the first voice say something.  
  
"You're going to make a good Outsider. Kani." Declared the voice, the owner drawing into the moonlight. But too late for Kani to notice who the person was. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. He couldn't see properly, and what life there was for him was approaching fast.  
  
About an hour later  
  
Kani awoke hungry. Not a physical hunger, but more of an unnatural hunger. Like he craved something. He knew exactly what he wanted, but wasn't sure of how to get it.  
  
Looking around the area where he regained consciousness, it seemed like he was in some kind of a feeding room. At least he wasn't alone in his struggle.  
  
A woman entered the room. Strikingly beautiful, with the curves to match, the woman seemed unafraid of Kani, and what he'd become.  
  
"You're awake, I see." The woman said to the still confused Kani.  
  
"Yes. Have you gone through this too?" He asked, as his answer.  
  
"We all have. Every one of us. Apart from one, you'll meet him now."  
  
The woman beckoned Kani to stand up, and follow her out of the room. After a small walk to the next chamber, in which there was a man who was chained up to the far wall. The smell of blood that come as the woman opened the heavy vault door was overwhelming. As he walked into the room, the woman followed him in and held the man's head to one side, quite violently.  
  
"This is your first meal, Kani." The woman said, as he walked up to the chained man.  
  
"What do I do?" Kani asked, as he had never fed upon a person before.  
  
"Just bite into his neck, and drink what flows. Make sure you get it all, we don't want another mouth to feed." Came the reply, from the emotionless woman.  
  
"Ok then. Here I go." Kani said, to motivate himself.  
  
As he sunk his teeth into his meal's neck, he felt the same feeling of euphoria that overcame him as he was being turned, but this time it seemed to satiate his thirst too, as the blood flowed from the man's neck. Feeling full, Kani removed himself from the man's open-wounded neck, and the woman kissed him, to get the taste of the first meal from him. After she pulled away, she finished off the man, and returned to Kani with a mouthful of blood. As they kissed, she slowly let the blood in her mouth drain down Kani's throat.  
  
When her mouth was empty, she muttered five words...  
  
"Are we having fun yet?" 


	3. The Middle

----------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
----------  
  
**********  
  
It's not like you didn't know that,  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do.  
  
It must have been so bad.  
  
Cos living here must have damn near killed you.  
  
And this is how you remind me,  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am.  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am.  
  
**********  
  
After his feeding, Kani felt almost sorry for the man, whose blood he and the woman had drained. But unlike himself, the man wasn't going to come back. No, all his blood had been drained, and there was no chance of there being any left, as the woman had been on his neck for about 5 minutes, sucking as to get the last drop out.  
  
"Are you feeling ok, Kani?" Asked the woman, as she strided into his chamber, which had been reserved for him, almost like they knew he was coming. After all, most of the others had to sleep with at least two other people. Why had he been given his own room?  
  
"Yeah, just a bit strange in the head. Who are you?" Kani asked the mysterious woman, who'd been there for his first feeding.  
  
"Just one of the lord of this manor's subjects." She replied.  
  
"Yes, but have you got a name?"  
  
"I never had one. I was just another woman for hunting more humans."  
  
"Can I give you one?" Kani asked, sympathectically.  
  
"I don't mind. It would make me better than number five." She said, almost with a tear in her eye.  
  
"How does Ryskana sound?" Kani put, to the woman, who was patiently awaiting his reply.  
  
"It sounds beautiful." The newly named Ryskana said, a look of delight in her eye, as she was trying not to cry at finally getting a name.  
  
"Does having a name mean so much to you?" Kani asked, unaware of Ryskana's situation as a provider.  
  
"Yes." She replied, as she broke down in tears and cried into Kani's shoulder.  
  
After Ryskana had been crying into his shoulder for nearly 10 minutes, Kani finally said to her.  
  
"It must have nearly killed you not having a name for so long."  
  
[Side Note: I managed to get an injury on my cousin's skates at this point, damn new bearings!. So sorry if the story gets worse, but I was kinda concentrating on blocking out the pain of a relatively big flesh wound. But a really painful one too!]  
  
She pulled her head away from Kani's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but we're all in this together. I did think of driving a sword through my chest, but I couldn't let the others down. We just had to feed, and nothing would stop us!" Ryskana explained, to the still unaware Kani, who was at the large wet patch on his clothing, where the tears had settled.  
  
"So this is how you remind the others that we all need each other, and we can't go round as a single person, away from everyone else."  
  
"Yes, I think might be ready to meet our lord."  
  
As they left Kani's chamber, they looked down a corridor, and Kani saw another person being dragged into another room. But this person wasn't a man, but a woman, being dragged to her death. And she knew it, because she was screaming, in the smallest hope that someone might hear her, and come to her rescue.  
  
"Another meal?" Kani asked, as the woman was struck across the face, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"No, she's going to be another one of us. Lord Vorador instructed to get her, as she has the skills of a hunter." Ryskana said back, trying to get around Kani's feelings that the woman was doomed.  
  
"Does she know that?" Kani tried.  
  
"No, everyone who comes here knows that they don't leave here alive."  
  
"So this is how you live then?" Asked Kani.  
  
"No, this is what we are." Ryskana replied.  
  
**********  
  
(There's a chorus here, but I couldn't think of anything to write for it a second time.)  
  
********** 


End file.
